Love That Will Blossom
by Kit Ka-chan xx
Summary: Shiori was at a critical stage in her illness and wasnt sure if she was going to be alive to see 7yr old Shun get married. And since she has chosen to put him in an arranged marriage, her friend's daughter 6yr old Julie is the perfect girl to choose. R&R!
1. The Beginning

**HELLO! Lool yep it's Kit Kat-chan! ^-^ I was in my room one day (all the inspiration stories, start of like this XD) and I was thinking about me. (I am NOT a vain person, by the way XD) I was thinking about how much I kept saying I was a ShunXJulie fan and how much I believed that them two were made for each other -.- I didn't really have much of a right saying that, cause I only had one story of them both. That is why I have made another one! :D hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of the characters.**

You could hear the sound of two children laughing, very clearly. It was a sound that could make the most grumpiest of people smile. In a Japanese garden that had a small lake, with a little bridge just above it, and a row of cherry blossom trees dancing in the light breeze, was seven year old Shun and six year old Julie. They were playing together, and Shun had decided that the next game they would be playing was hide and seek. "You can count and I will go and hide." He told her, running off to find his hiding place, when she grabbed his arm, "NO. I am going to hide, and you are gonna count," She said firmly, "You always get to hide, it's not fair!"

"I'M the oldest, so I decide who will count and who will hide. And the person who is gonna count is YOU."

Julie stamped her foot, knowing she was beaten, "Fine! I will count…I don't care." She yelled, as he ran to hide. She leaned against one of the cherry trees and closed her eyes, "One, two, three, five, two, four, eight, seven, six, one ten! Ready or not, here I come!" She opened her eyes and peered around the garden. Nope, no sign of Shun anywhere. She ran behind a few trees, but still couldn't spot him. She went over to the flower garden, to see if he'd hidden amongst them. He wasn't there either.

Mrs Makimoto watched her daughter in amusement, "She really is terrible, when it comes to counting," She told her friend, Shiori Kazami, who was sitting next to her, "I try to tell her that four comes before five, seven comes before eight, six comes in just before seven, and one doesn't make a second appearance and come before ten." Shiori laughed, "She's still young Elizabeth," She smiled, "She doesn't need to rush. Shun only learnt to count to ten properly this past month. He kept thinking that ten came straight after one, so I had to teach him that different numbers came in between one and ten." Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "I suppose your right. She is still a baby really, so she won't start counting properly right away." She said, "Although Daisy was quite a fast learner, and caught onto stuff very quickly. But they are two different children, so they will learn at different times in life."

Shiori looked at Julie, who began to cry, and sighed, ""Oh dear, I don't think Julie can find Shun. I wish he'd be nicer to her and not go hiding in places that he knows she won't be able to find him." She commented, before calling, "Shun, come out and tell Julie where you are, you're making her cry!" they all heard a shuffling noise coming from a nearby tree, and saw him climbing down from it. He ran over to his mother, who shook her head disapprovingly, "Why did you go hiding in the tree, when you _knew _Julie wasn't going to find you up there?" She asked, dusting him off.

He frowned at his mother, "When you're playing hide and seek, the person who is seeking is not meant to know where the person hiding is," He said, "And I had to find a place where she wouldn't look." Shiori just sighed, but Elizabeth laughed, as she hugged Julie, "Oh don't worry about it Shi, he was only sticking to the aim of the game," She said, smiling at him, "Julie generally cries when she's frustrated, so it's not like Shun hurt her or anything." She wiped her daughter's eyes and kissed her forehead, "Cheer up Julie! You don't need to cry anymore, look Shuns right here!"

Julie refused to turn around, and her mother said it was because she was embarrassed. Curious, Shun climbed onto Elizabeths lap and watched her, "Juuri-chan, come on, stop being silly," He said, trying to make her face him, "We can play another game if you want? A game that you wanna play!" Julie shook her head, and he sighed. He then got an idea and running indoors, he grabbed his little rucksack and opening it he found what he needed. He then ran back outside and climbed back onto Julie's moms lap, "Juuri-chan, I got some pocky here, do you want some?" He asked, shaking the little box, to let her know that he wasn't lying.

Julie turned around and looked at it. She _knew _all too well what pocky was, and how good it tasted. She looked at Shun, who opened the box and proceeded to take one of the stick thin, chocolate covered biscuits out. "I will give this to you, but you have to say arigatou to me." He said, watching Julie lick her lips. She nodded and he passed it to her, "Arigatou Shun." She said, before munching into it. Shunsmiled proudly and looked at his mother, "I'm teaching her Nihongo," He said, "So that makes me her sensei."

Shiori smiled, and gave him the thumbs up sign. After a while, the two moms took their children inside and set out some colouring pencils, "Draw a beautiful picture Julie, so that when we go back to Australia, you can show Daddy and Daisy what you drew." Her mother said, sitting her on the chair. Shun was already colouring away and seemed to be very happy with the progress of his picture so far. Both women sat on the sofa, and Shiori looked at her friend, "I'm afraid being in the sun too long has finally got to me," She said smiling weakly, "I didn't feel this tired earlier on, but now I feel exhausted." Elizabeth looked at her anxiously, "How are you feeling? And how are you coping? You seem to be much weaker, since the last time I saw you," She said quietly, "What have the doctors said?"

Shiori leaned back, and for a moment closed her eyes, "I definitely have gotten much weaker. It's a struggle to keep up with Shun and his jumpy ways, but I'm coping," She said opening her eyes again, "The doctors say that it's gotten worse…..but I am not going to worry about that too much. I have a child to love and look after." Elizabeth nodded and they both looked at Shun, "My life expectancy has been cut short, and they say I'll be blessed if I live to see him turn eleven." She looked back at her friend, "I don't want to see Shun turn eleven…I want to see him become an adult and get married." She said softly, "My father is telling me, that Shun should have an arranged marriage, and I should pick him a wife while he's young." She shook her head, "I have always known that I am going to have to put Shun in an arranged marriage, but I want him to at least know and love the girl I choose." She said, "And now I know that my illness is at such a critical stage, I feel like I must hurry, before it is too late."

Elizabeth looked at Shiori inquisitively, "So, arranged marriages are normal here in Japan?"

"Yes, they are most normal for wealthy families. It's done for different reasons, but I want to do it, because I want to know in my heart, that whoever I leave Shun with, he will be happy and content with her."

The two women heard laughing and giggling, and turned around to look at the kids. Julie had somehow managed to sit on Shuns chair with him, and now both children were drawing a picture together. Shiori slowly turned to Elizabeth, and could tell she was thinking of exactly the same thing she was. "They get along…..very well, don't they?" She commented, watching how carefree they were around each other, "And Shuns being very gentle with her….look at how careful he's being not to take up all the room on the chair….he doesn't want her to fall off."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, and Shiori took her friends hand, "I know that you are thinking the same thing as me," She said gently, "And it makes perfect sense. Shun loves Julie and she loves him, so that love will grow as they get older….i know that you might think that she's too young to have to know who she is marrying, but wouldn't it be better like that, then her going through a series of relationships before she finds the right one?"

Elizabeth looked at Julie, "Yes of course it would be better," She said, "I would hate it if she had to go through that…I would hate it if both Julie and Daisy went through those kinds of things. I have the feeling that Daisy could cope with it, but she is only twelve, and time will tell….I am more worried for Julie…." She looked at Shiori and squeezed her hand, "I know Shun would take care of my Julie," She said, "We will have to arrange for you to come to our house, so that we can discuss this with my husband." The two kids ran over to their moms, smiling from ear to ear, "Haha, look what Julie and me made!" Shun said, lifting up the piece of paper into his mother's face. The picture was of him holding Julies hand, and dancing with her in the garden.

**~Two weeks later~**

Julie excitedly got on her little pink dress, with the help of her mom, "Whens Shun and auntie Shiori going to get here?" She asked for the fifteenth time. Elizabeth rolled her eyes jokingly, and smiled, "They will be here very, very soon," She promised, getting a brush and doing the six year olds hair, "They are in their car and driving here now." after what seemed to be forever to Julie, the doorbell rung, and in walked Shun and Shiori. The two children happily played in Julie's room, and Daisy had been playing with them too. In the game Shun was pretending to be a ninja, who was trying to save Princess Julie from the enchanted castle, which was guarded by an evil dragon that went by the name of Daisy.

"Get back ryuu! Or I will slay you with my deadly ninja moves!" He cried, climbing up the castle (the bed) and grabbing Julie's hand, "Come one, Hime Julie, we must find a way to escape!"

"But how, my good ninja? Daisy the dragon has got us trapped!"

"Not for long!" He leaped off the bed and landed on Daisy's back. Surprised, her knees gave way and she feel onto the floor. Shun jumped off and ran to Julie, "You are now saved from the evil dragon! We can now go and get married!" He said, after she had knighted him. The door opened in the room, and Julies and Shuns mom came in, "Ah, I see that our brave ninja saved the Hime," Shiori said, watching her friend lead Daisy out of the room for a quick talk, "What's going on now then?" Shun sat on the floor and Julie did too, "We're going to wait for Daisy to come back, so that she can pretend to get us two married." He said.

Shiori bent down next to them, "How would you like it if when you got older, you were to really marry Julie?" She asked, as Elizabeth came back in the room. Shun thought about it for a moment, and looked at Julie, "I think I would like it," He said, "Julie's really pretty, and I love her very much." He leaned over and hugged her. Elizabeth smiled, "And would you like that too, Julie?" She asked, "It would be like marrying Prince Charming!" Julie shook her head, "Shun isn't a Prince, he's a ninja," She corrected, "And I will make him his dinner when he comes home from ninja training." Elizabeth and Shiori smiled at each other, "Well, it's settled," The black haired beauty said, "Julie is officially Shuns fiancée."

**What did you think of it hm? You likey? Just going to help the non-Japanese speaking readers with what words were used and what they meant.**

**Haha: It means Mom in Japanese**

**Nihongo: Japanese**

**Ryuu: Dragon**

**Hime: Princess**

**Juuri: It is how you say Julie**

**Pocky: You all should know that it's a Japanese biscuit ^-^ **

**Okay! That's all I'll say for now :P please leave a review, telling me what you thought about it! Peace out! XxXxXxXxXxXx**


	2. Remember

**HEYO BUBBAS'! (In the words of my niece lol) How are you all? I thought it was "about time" I typed out another chapter for Love That Will Blossom as this shall be my main ShunxJulie story heehee! 3 I'm hoping that some of my fans of Julie's Got A Crush will read this and enjoy it as much as they enjoyed that! :D Oh I also forgot to say that there shall be quite a few Japanese words, phrases etc in this story, so be warned if you don't understand Japanese lol ^-^ I shall try to have it interpreted throughout the story though so it shouldn't be that much of a problem 3 Well enough of the chit chat! Please enjoy the 2nd chappie to Love That Will Blossom! :3 XxXx**

Shun read the letter for what felt like the thousandth time. His eyes scanned every paragraph, but the words remained the same. His amber eyes looked up and me his Grandfathers.

"And she's just sent this to you?" He asked quietly, sitting down on his bed whilst rubbing his temples.

Old Mr Kazami nodded his head solemnly, "Yes and she needs to have a reply then later." He replied, watching his eighteen year old Grandson fold the paper back up before handing it back to him.

"Just email her and say yes," Shun answered, "Say I'll send a jet to pick her up tomorrow."

His Grandpa nodded before turning around and walking out the room. Shun laid down onto his bed and closed his eyes._ What's made her all of a sudden want to see me? After twelve months, she decides to tell her Mum to write a letter to Grandpa, asking if she can come to Japan and stay with us…_

He sat up and opened a draw beside his bed.

_That girl….is unbelievable…._

He pulled out a medium sized box and opened it. Childhood drawings, photos and a few small toys were in there and he carefully pulled them out as he searched inside. He soon found what he was looking for and taking it out, he studied it.

It was a photo of himself with his Mother and Julie, all laughing and smiling happily as the camera took the shot. He looked at his Mother and her beautiful smile then at his own cheeky one, before then

looking at Julie's beaming face.

_It was decided then…only a few months before this picture was taken…_

He then rummaged back into the box and pulled out an old piece of paper. The perfectly neat handwriting at once told him that Shiori had written it.

He remembered how his Grandfather had given it to him when he was sixteen and had told him that his Mother had written it before she had died. Now rereading it, Shun understood even more what his Mother was saying.

_Even as she lied on the hospital bed, she was planning this….she was so specific in what she wanted to happen…she didn't want me to end up like Grandpa._

He smiled to himself as he put everything back into the box and placed it back into the draw. He then stood up and walked out the room, making his way towards the living room.

His Grandfather met him at the door and nodded. "I've sent the email now, so Julie should be here in the next day or so." He informed Shun, knowing he'd come to find out, "You don't need to worry yourself. Maybe it's a good thing that she comes to stay, you haven't seen nor talked to each other for quite some time."

Shun gave a slight nod of the head and looked out the window, "It's late, so I'm just gonna go bed." He said, "There isn't any point me being up any longer. I've done my training for today, so I don't need to do any more…oyasuminasai."

Mr Kazami watched as the jet black haired young man walked off and shook his head.

"He's been in his own little world it seems for the last few months," He thought to himself, "He's been thinking about it…and now we've received that letter, he's got nothing else on his mind."

He sighed and made his way to his own room

Meanwhile, Shun had gone into his room, showered, brushed his teeth and now was in his room lying in bed.

_I'll have to sort things out tomorrow for when she's here….I suppose it's a good thing that she's going to stay….I wonder if she's changed much…_

He rolled over and closed his eyes.

_Well…..I suppose I've just gotta wait to find out…._

**~Next Morning~**

Shun woke up at six thirty, hearing a lot of banging and crashing. He set up in bed and looked at the door. He could hear some of his Maids squealing and a lot of running around.

"What the heck is going on?" He muttered, "There's no need for so much noise.."

He sat up, got out the bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed. He put on a white shirt that had a black tie, with black trousers and shoes before going over to his room door and opening it. He saw two maids gasp and drop each silver suitcase they held. He then stared at them both before giving the same look to the suitcases.

"Nagi, Yuri, what're you doing?" He asked watching the purple haired light blue eyed seventeen year old twins giggle nervously in his presence, "Oh we were just putting these away!" They said together, "Don't worry Shun-sama!" They then ran off, leaving Shun confused. _Those suitcases don't belong to us...?_

He heard his Grandfather's voice and hurriedly walked into the kitchen, where he found the man searching around the kitchen exasperated. "Grandpa what's going on? Why were Yuri and Nagi holding suitcases?"

"...Just vanished! Like puff!" Mr Kazami muttered turning around to look at his Grandson, "You're up, thank goodness! Come, that cheeky thing must be found!"

Shun watched as the old Ninja ran out the room, feeling a little dazed. _Cheeky thing...? What is he talking about...?_

He suddenly felt himself being knocked to the floor fast first, making him cry out a small yell. He heard someone laughing before feeling a tap on his back, alerting him that somebody was sitting on him.

He turned his head around to see Julie giggling away whilst comically sitting crossed legged on his back before unsteadily standing up.

"I'm sorry Shun, but I just 'couldnt' resist!" She exclaimed, "I had this really bad urge to glomp you but at the last second I changed my mind and decided to pounce!"

Shun stared at her in suprise, "What're you doing here? I thought the jet was gonna pick you up today."

Julie rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip, "Instead of saying 'hey!' or 'it's great to see you Julie', you ask me 'what're you doing here'. How nice of you Shun." She said, "Well a few days ago my Mom sent you a letter asing if I could come stay with you...but we got no reply. So I decided I was gonna come to Japan and see you whether you liked it or not."

She then did a little twirl, "So here I am! I've missed you soooo much Shun! It feels like months since I last saw you...oh wait, it was!" She flew over to him and gave him a hug.

_So they sent the letter a few days ago but I only recieved it yesterday...I guess there was a few delays in it getting here..._

Julie pulled away from the hug as they both heard more banging and shouting. "So i'm guessing the suitcases I saw belonged to you then?" Shun said, walking with her out of the kitchen, "Uh huh! I suppose I was a bit excited when I arrived so I dropped them at the front door, took my shoes off and zoomed in as soon as the maids opened it." She laughed, "I first glomped old Grandpa then I went looking for you!"

They both then saw Mr Kazami walk towards them and Shun folded his arms, "Is this the 'cheeky thing' that you were looking for?" He asked him, "You know, instead of just walking off on me when I ask you a question, you could've just explained what was goin' on."

Grandpa just shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose I just assumed that you knew." He began, "Our whole estate was in uproar when she arrived so I thought you'd have guessed!"

Julie giggled, "Oh dear, I didnt mean to cause too much trouble!" She joked, going over and giving the old man a hug, "How are you? It's been like AGES since i've seen you!"

As she stood there, Shun managed to get a clear view on what she looked like. She had her hair out with a cute orange black bowed bando in it and she wore a sleeveless blouse with an orange tie and a pleated orange skirt with white knee high socks on.

_She obviously not changed that much...she still looks like the same Julie i've always know..._

Shun watched as she looked around her surroundings, "Oooh it looks like things have slightly changed since the last time I was here." She commented, turning to look at him with impressed eyes, "And it looks like you have too Shun! But not too much, I hope you're still your ninja-ry self? You'd better be!"

Shun smiled with amusement at her words before nodding, "Well if thats what you call it, then yeah I guess I am still my 'ninja-ry self'." He replied, "But on another subject, we'd better get your room sorted out. Because no one knew you were coming so early your room wasnt set up."

His Grandpa nodded, "Yes that is true but you dont need to worry about that. I've sent the two twins to deal with all that." He replied, "Why dont you both go and have breakfast hm? I'm sure you must be feeling hungry after that flight Julie and Shun you havent eaten since you have gotten up."

"I dont think I could eat anything right now, I'm not exactly hungry."

"Oh come on Shun! I dont wanna eat by myself, come with me!" Julie insisted, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him out of the room, "Plus it will give us some time to talk and stuff!"

In no time at all they both were sitting down on the floor by the table, watching the maids bring different dishes in the room. Julie impatiently flicked her hair behind her back before smiling happily at one maid who told them that they could now eat before she left the room. "Wow look at all this food! There's steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, tamagoyaki, onsen tamago, tsukemono pickles, nori and natto!" She said all in the same breath, "It looks delicious! Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu." Shun repeated, picking up his chopsticks and proceeding to put them in his rice bowl. He looked up at Julie who was contently digging into her fish and coughed.

"Well even if we havent seen each other for a year you're definitely not rusty on your Japanese." He stated as she looked up at him with big eyes, "Are you confident with speaking the language now?"

Julie blinked for a while before giving a nod, "I think so," She said unsurely before laughing, "I mean, i've been studying Japanese for a few years now, so I should. Even when I was little I would get little words from you..."

She began to smile, "You used to pretend that I was your student and you were my sensei teaching me Japanese and you would like pretend to get really mad at me if I laughed during a lesson. You'd sometimes yell too loud and our Moms would come into the room all worried like."

Shun picked up his green tea and took a sip, "Actually Julie, you'd think I was pretending but I wasnt." He told her as he put the drink down. "I was very serious. And it would annoy me a lot when you would laugh or giggle when I was trying to teach you."

"Ha ha! Oh no, so your 'angry Grandpa face' was actually _YOUR_ angry face?"

"Yeah I suppose it was."

"I guess I was a very bad student then."

"No...you were a good one."

Julie leaned her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand, "I'm glad of that. If it wasnt for those classes I wouldnt of been able to speak or know as much about the language as I do now...hey Shun speak to me in Japanese! I wanna see if I understand what you're saying."

Shun rolled his eyes playfully as Julie gave him her puppy eyes in aid for him to talk.

"Kazoku no minasan wa ikaga desu ka?" He asked her, putting down his chopsticks to pick up a spoon for the soup.

"Aww I love the way you talk in Japanese!" She swooned, "Umm you aked me how my family is, right?"

He nodded.

"Yeah they're all fine. Mom was gonna come with me but I told her I was fine coming alone. I think she sometimes forgets that I'm sixteen and will be seventeen soon, so i'm totally okay going on airplanes by myself..."

When they finished eating, Julie fell backwards onto the floor and sighed, "Onaka ippai." She wimpered rubbing her stomach, whilst Shun stood up and dusted himself off, "Well you helpled yourself to my portion of fish and tamagoyaki so that might explain why you feel full." He replied, "You should have felt satisfied."

Julie looked up at him and pouted, "Hey you didnt look like you were gonna eat it alll so I thought I was hepling!" She answered back, "Besides, ninjas' arent meant to be _FAT_ and you'd definitely end up on the plumpy side if you had eaten all of it."

"Is that your way of justifying what you did?"

"No! You WOULD get fat if you'd eaten it!"

"Okay calm down. There's no need to get worked up over it..."

"But you're making it sound like i'm a pig!"

Shun rubbed his temples and sighed. She'd always find something to get over excited about and he could now feel a slight headache coming on.

Julie's cell phone suddenly began to rind and she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it, "Moshi moshi!" She sang down the line cheerfully, continuing to lie on the floor with her legs in the air, "Oh hi Mommy! Sorry I didnt phone you when I got here, I was just soooo excited that I forgot."

Shun heard Mrs Makimoto scolding her daughter, who just rolled her eyes and yawned before stretching here and there whilst pretending not to hear her. "Okaaay Mom...yeah i'm at Shun's...you wanna talk to him? Okay here you go-"

Julie threw the phone at Shun who unwillingly caught it and put it to his ear, "Hi Mrs Makimoto...yes i'm fine thanks and so is Grandpa...no, no it's okay, there's no need to answer to the email now that she's here..."

He stayed on the phone for a few more minutes before ending the call and handed it back to Julie.

"What was she saying?" She asked inquisitively, lifting up her hand which Shun took to help her up. "She was just making sure that you got here okay and that you werent causing any mischief." He replied before raising an eyebrow, "You definitely got here fine but when it comes to mischief that's another story."

Julie laughed as they went down the hall to the main sitting room, "You wouldn't have me any other way though, would you?" She winked before sliding the door open, "I bring adventure to your life!"

"Who said I didn't have adventure?"

"Oh c'mon Shunny, yeah being a ninja is probably_ really_ exciting and being the Grandson to a legendary one is cool too but when it comes to me, I bring a spark to your life dont I?"

"Whatever you say Julie."

Shuns Grandpa looked up at the two as they entered the room, "Aah I was just on the phone to your Mother, Julie." He informed her, "She was just asking me how things were."

Shun sat down next to him, "She phones Julie's cell and talked to me and her too." He said, "I suppose she was just checking on a few things then?"

Grandpa nodded before leaning towards his Grandson, "Yes, she asked me if Julie has been talking about the arrangements." He said quietly, As we all know, Julie is...a bit forgetful. Elizabeth has tried to talk to her about the marriage...but she doesnt seem to know where to start...Julie may have forgotten that she is your Fiancee."

Shun put his head in his hands. Great, i'm definitely feeling some symptoms of a headache coming...

"So I suppose i'm gonna have to remind her?" He asked, watching the silverette poke and prod at various objects in the room. Grandpa nodded,

"And if your going to tell her you'd better do it sooner than later. Otherwise it'll come a s a big shock to her..."

Just as he finished speaking, Julie skipped over to them and plonked herself straight on Shun's lap, "What're you guys whispering about?" She asked, "You're acting all quiet like!"

_How can she forget...? She's known that she's going to marry me since she was five!_

Shun shook his head, "Nothing. But I think I need to talk to you about something...Grandpa can you please leave us for a while?" His Grandfather nodded in suprise. "I didnt expect that he would tell her now!" He thought to himself as he stood up and slowly walked to the door. As he left the room, Shun took Julie off his lap and sat her down next to him. "Julie...you do know why you're here, dont you?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yush...I told my Mom and Dad that I missed you so they said I could stay with you if you said I could." She replied.

Shun shook his head. "Thats not the only reason that you're here." He said quietly, "In your Mother's letter she said that it would give us both some time...to become closer."

Julie didnt even blink. Shun stared at her.

"Julie you do know that in the next few months we'll be getting married, dont you?" He said bluntly, "I know you are a bit of a scatter-brain but I didnt think you would foget who your Fiance was."

Julie stared back at Shun for a few minutes before breaking out into a giggle, "Yeah you're right that I can forget certain things Shun," She smiled, "But forgetting i'm your Fiancee is something I could _NEVER_ forget! I mean, my memory would be ridiculous if I didnt remember that! You should have seen me on the airplane- wait a sec, I think I brought it with me."

She rummaged into her skirt pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that had 'Mrs Kazami' written in girly pink ink all over it. She handed it to Shun before folding her arms, "Did you really think that I didnt remember? Jeez thanks for believing in my memory!"

Shun shook his head, "I didnt think it was possible." He replied, "But I think your Mom thought you did, cause you never talked to her about it."

"Oh she's more forgetful than me! I HAVE talked to her about it, it's just the other day I could tell she wanted to get into the 'emotional' side to it, so I played dumb and pretended that I didnt have a clue what she was on about."

Shun closed his eyes and sighed._ Well this just proves that Julie's got her Mom's characteristics...damn I need a headache tablet..._

Julie kneeled down near him and gave him a hug, "You...look a bit tired Shun...ar- are you okay?" She asked softly, running her fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry if i'm stressing you out...I didnt mean to..."

Shun felt something wet on his cheek and looked up to see Julie with tears running down her face.

"I dont want you to find me annoying, frustrating or stupid." She wailed, "I know i'm not the calming sort of girl but I at least wanna be in the category that fits into what makes you feel peaceful, calm or even content. I havent seen you in twelve months and i'm already causing you trouble!"

As Shun listened the the teary girl's sobs, his chest began to hurt._ Even though her words arent making much sense, especially the calming bit, and she seems to be a bit of a drama queen right now...I dont like seeing her sad...it's not normal._

He scooped Julie closer to him and kissed her forehead, "You're not annoying me, you silly thing." He mumbled softly, "And you're not causing trouble either. Listen, we havent seen each other for some time, so we both just need to get used to each other again, right? Dont cry anymore, I hate seeing you upset like this."

Julie wiped her eyes and snuggled back inot him, "Okay Shun...at least I know you dont find me annoying," She said looking up at him, "I wasnt nervous at all when I was on the plane coming here, but now I am...I've got butterflies in my stomach."

Shun gave her a side smile, "Why are you nervous?"

"I dont know.."

"How can you not know what you're nervous about?"

"...I dont know..."

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Not one bit cause even though you can kid people into thinking your some scary, cold hearted, emo ninja, you're really a big over grown pussy cat, who loves to help anyone he can."

"You'd better not describe me like that to people?"

"Oh of course not! I know you wanna keep your 'hard image' so I just tell myself that heehee!"

Shun stood up and Julie did the same, "Well, it's only eight o' clock so lets just go in the garden for a while." He said walking towards the door before Julie grabbed him,

"Hey Shun, before we go, let's take a pic together so I can keep it on my phone!" She said pulling out her cell and holding it at arms length away from them whilst doing the peace sign with the other hand.

"Shun say glittery pink!" "...No..." _SNAP!_

**Well I hope you enjoyed that second chapter! :D Hopefully it was everything (and more) that you had hoped it would be! ^-^ As this is my main Shulie story now, i'm going to let my imagination run wild and free~ (meaning; whatever I feel like doing with this story, i'll just go with the flow) There will be lots of ShunxJulie kawaii moments to come so be prepared for it! *yawns* Well i'm going to bed. It's 06:19am and I decided to stay up ALL NIGHT for you all so that you get to read this chapter^^ Please have pity on my weary tired soul and review review review!**


	3. Telling The Gang

**Hey everyone ^^; Sorry it's been sooo long! I actually have been living without a Computer for the last 8 months, so that's the reason I haven't been able to reply to messages or update my Story! D: I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all of you Reviewers that have been encouraging me to continue this Story, as I have not been on here for such a long time, I lost my Shulie spark...but you guys gave it back to me! 3 3 THANK YOU! :D I hope that you all enjoy this Chapter, and again, forgive my absence lol. By the way, there the use of some Japanese words in this story, but I have done my best so that you all are clued up on what is being said.. :) LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or it's Characters ;P**

"Julie you've been in that changing room for ages, does it fit you or not?" Shun asked her as he stood outside the curtain drawn room.  
>"What did I tell you Shun, I won't talk to you unless you talk to me in Japanese~!" Came the sing-songy reply.<br>He rolled his eyes as she came out holding a pink lolita dress, "Saizu wa aimasu ka?" He asked, watching her fit it neatly into the hand-basket she held before linking her arm through his.  
>"Yes it did fit me," She replied, "And I'm definitely getting it, you should've seen what I looked like in it!"<br>"I would have if you'd shown me..."  
>"Well I'm getting it so you'll see me in it later."<br>Julie suddenly let go of his arm and almost floated over to a baby blue summer dress that has a big bow at the back. "Too kawaii~" She whispered, feeling the material before taking it off the hanger, "I'm gonna try it on!"  
>Shun shook his head, "You've only been in Japan for nine hours and your already shopping." He said, "And you've got way too many clothes in that basket. Choose three dresses that you really can't live without and put the others back, you've picked up over twenty dresses."<br>"But Shun! Zembu ga suki desu!"  
>"Yeah I know you like them all but that doesn't mean you gotta 'have' them all.."<br>"But I 'DO' Shun! Please, please, PLEASE let me get them all!"  
>"Are you trying to spend all my money?"<br>"Yes! I mean, no! Well you have enough to share, don't be stingy!"  
>"I didn't say I wasn't gonna buy you the stuff, I'm just saying that your just picking up anything and throwing it into that basket."<br>"...I am, like, so not."  
>"Yes you are, now if you wanna go into another shop after this, I'd suggest you pick three things you want and put the rest back before I just go."<br>"Wait, Shun! Okay I'll have these three..."  
>"Good now we can go."<p>

After paying for the clothes, they both walked into a jewellery shop where Julie, yet again, found herself drifting away from Shun to look at a necklace she'd spotted. "Isn't that beautiful Shun..?" She asked him as he walked over to her, "I've never seen a necklace so pretty in all my life."  
>Shun looked at the silver chained necklace that had a little diamond trapped inside, "Yeah I suppose it is pretty," He agreed, "But trust you to pick something that has a heart, you've got too much stuff like that, don't you want anything else?"<br>Julie shook her head, "Iie, I want _this_."  
>Shun put both hands in his pockets, "Okay, if that's really what you want."<br>After they got the necklace, they both walked into a nearby flower park and sat on a bench. As Julie placed all the bags down, her stomach rumbled. Shun tried to hod back a smirk but couldn't control himself as Julie turned red with embarrassment, "Onaka ga sukimashita ka?" He asked. She nodded in reply. "There's one of those food vending machines over there, why don't you go and get yourself something to eat?"  
>She nodded again and stood up, then coolly stuck her hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out some money, before walking off.<p>

Shun slouched back onto the bench and sighed. It was physically and mentally exhausting going shopping with Julie, but then again, he knew it would be the minute she suggested they did. _I'm probably the only guy she knows that could be able to pay for the amount of expensive stuff she would wanna get...I mean, I have no problem getting her what she wants but_ _it's not like I let her take advantage of me...I don't...I'm sure I don't...now actually thinking about it, I'm not so sure..._  
>He felt someone sit next to him and looked up to see Julie staring at him whilst eating noodles, "Daijobi desu ka?" She asked watching him rub his eyes wearily, "Yes I'm alright," He replied sitting up straight, "What about you?"<br>Julie nodded and put some more noodles onto her chopsticks before leaning towards him, "Want some?"  
>Shun shook his head, "I'm okay at the moment, I'll get myself some when I feel hungr-" Julie seized her chance and fitted the noodles neatly into his mouth, "There you go! You don't have to be so formal with me, you know. I don't mind sharing my food with you." She said, putting a heapful into her own mouth.<p>

Shun stood up and picked up her bags, "Come on, we'd better get back now." He said watchging her throw away the empty container, "We've got to go online and talk to the others when we get back."  
>Julie looked at him in surprise, "Waah? Talk to the others?"<br>"Yeah Dan, Runo, Marucho and Alice."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because we've got to let them know."  
>"Know what?"<br>"About us. They haven't got a clue that you are my Fiancee. All Dan knows is that I've known you since I was little."  
>"Oh...so we're gonna tell them?"<br>"Yep."

When they got back, Nagi and Yuri came over to them and bowed, "Your room has been prepared for you, Julie-sama." Said Yuri, "All your things have been put into your draws too," Continued Nagi, "So when you go to bed you'll know where they are." Finished Yuri, "Do you know which room is yours?"  
>"No she doesn't but don't worry about it, I'll show her where it is." Shun replied, "Thank you girls. You can both go back to your original duties."<br>The two maids bowed again before walking away. Julie looked at Shun and smiled, "Right then! Let's get this party started!" She said just before doing her signature peace sign, "Saa iko!"

**~Shun's Bedroom~**

Julie knelt on the floor next to Shun as he set his computer up and logged into the Brawlers old chatroom. "Hopefully they'll all be online. They should be cause it's around the time they would.." Shun muttered as they waited for the chatroom to load.  
>Fortunately all of them were online, and they all fell out of there seats when they saw Shun and Julie on the same screen.<br>"What in Tigrerra's name are you two doing together!" Runo demanded, "When we do meet-ups it's meant to be TOGETHER, you double-crossing little-"  
>"Relax will you Runo? Jeez your voice is hurting my ears.." Whined Dan, "Give the guys a break, they've just got on. Hey Shun, hey Julie! What's with you two being together? Wait...Julie are you at SHUN'S PLACE?"<br>Shun rolled his eyes while Julie laughed, "Yeah Dan, I'm at Shun's place," She nodded, "I was missing him so I decided to come to Japan and stay with him."

Runo went into an uproar, "SO BECAUSE YOU 'MISSED' SHUN, YOU DECIDED TO STAY AT HIS _PLACE_?" She yelled, "YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE JULIE!"  
>"Wait Runo, give Julie a chance to explain herself," Alice said soothingly, "I'm sure she can give us a perfectly good reason why she's there."<br>Marucho nodded, "I agree, Julie why don't you explain properly to us why your at Shun's?"

Julie opened her mouth to speak but Shun broke in first, "Like she first said, she missed me, so her Mom sent my Grandpa a letter asking if she could stay." He said, "But before I say the rest, there's something you guys need to know..."  
>Everyone sat quietly waiting for Shun to continue.<br>"When I was little, my Mother knew Mrs Makimoto and they were friends." He began, "So that means Julie and I are childhood friends."  
>Dan nodded his head, "Yeah I know Shun, you've told me this before.." He replied.<br>Runo glared at Dan, "I NEVER knew about this!" She shouted, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"Chillax Runo it's not just you who didn't know. Besides, I never saw the point in tellin' you."<br>"You little-"

"ANYWAY," Shun continued loudly, "As you all probably know, certain wealthy families here in Japan and all around the world put there children into arranged marriages." They all nodded, "Well that's what my Mother decided to do with me." He said, clearing his throat as it started to break, "But even when I was six my Mom's illness had taken over...so she decided to find me somebody special to marry before it was too late and my Grandfather would have to choose...now even though you might not believe it, Julie and I were very close..."  
>The Brawlers ears all pricked up as Shun carried on,<br>"Her and I got along very well and my Mom was very fond of her...so it didn't come as a surprise to anyone when she asked Mrs Makimoto if Julie could become my Fiancee."

Dan choked on the marshmallow he was eating and Runo gaped at the screen. Marucho sweat-dropped and Alice fainted.  
>Julie put her hand to her mouth in the 'oops' gesture and looked at Shun, who sighed. "I suppose their reactions could've been worse," He muttered, watching them all try and pull themselves together, "Are you all okay?"<p>

Runo shook her head, "I don't believe it, you both are just having us on." She said, "You can't _really _be in an arranged marriage to Shun, right Julie?"  
>Julie smiled weakly, "Ever since I was five I've been told that I'm to marry Shun. So...I'm guessing that does mean I'm in an arranged marriage with him." She replied, "And I don't mind a bit, Shun is a really sweet, caring, loving and giving person!"<p>

Dan raised an eyebrow, "Eh Julie, are you sure you're talking about Shun _Kazami_? I mean, don't get me wrong, Shun can be caring when he wants to be, and I suppose he is quite giving...BUT THERE IS NO WAY THAT THE SHUN WE KNOW IS SWEET AND LOVING! THAT TYPE OF SHUN DOESN'T EXIST!"  
>Julie heard what sounded like a growl coming from Shun's throat as he stood up and walked over to his bed, "It's one thing insulting someone when they're not there, but it just takes the biscuit insulting them when they're right in front of you." Julie heard him mutter to himself, lying on the bed and putting his head under the pillow.<p>

Julie looked back at the others just as Alice began to speak, "So you and Shun are together...and you shall be getting married." She said slowly, "As I'm thinking about it, I can believe it...although I just can't believe you knew him since you were a child."

Marucho took his glasses off and wiped them with a tissue, "Neither can I, I just assumed that you became friends with him around the same time we did, Julie. Obviously you didn't, I did wonder how you could be so casual and free around him...how come you never told us?"

Julie shrugged her shoulders, "In all truth, I don't know...wait, actually that's a lie," She said, "Shun told me not to."

"Oh so HE told you to keep us all in the darkness and act like you didn't know him!"

"Umm, no Runo, I never said that.."

Shun took the pillow away from his face, "I just told her not to tel anyone that we knew each other." He called over to the computer, "I never said lie if anybody asked. It wasn't that big of a deal."

Julie smiled at them all, "At least you all know now, huh?" She said brightly, "I'm just glad that you all do, I did wanna tell ya, but as you know, I couldn't."

Dan looked at her curiously, "So when are you and Shun..y'know..gona get hitched?" He asked.

"Oh in a couple of months."

"WAAH? IN A COUPLE OF MONTHS!"

They all fell off their chairs again, and Julie giggled, "Yeah, so you all better start planning on what you're gonna wear!" She said, "It's gonna be the most awesomest Wedding you've EVER been to!"

She sat talking to them for another fifteen minutes before logging out and going over to Shun. "Well, they took that well, didn't they!" She beamed, sitting crossed-legged next to him, "I guess they were all shocked at first but that's understandable."

Shun nodded and looked out of his window, "It's better they found out now." He replied, "If they knew about all this when we were younger, that would have interfered with alot of stuff."

Julie looked at him inquisitively,

"Like what?"

"Nothing much, it doesn't matter anymore..."

"Oh..okay...umm, Shun?"

""Mm?"

"When I was twelve.."

"Yes?"

"I liked Danny a lot, didn't I?"

"Yep."

"But even back then, I was yours, right?"

"Uh huh.."

"How come you never stopped me..you know, from flirting with him..?"

"Oh so you're admitting that you 'were' flirting now?"

"Hey, let's not get into that Shun, I asked you a question!"

Shun just shrugged, "What was the point? At the time, I didn't really care if you liked Dan or not, to me it wasn't an issue. At the end of the day I would be the one who'd be your Husband, not him."

"What about Billy?"

"Same kinda thing..you dating Billy was just a phase and you wouuld soon be bored. Besides, you've always loved Billy as a friend, not really anything else."

Julie nodded her head, yawing as she did so, "I guess so...anyway, I'm becoming tired now." She said drowzily, rubbing her eyes, "I'm gonna go to my room and get into bed.."

She leaned over him and gently pressed her lips against his, giving him a small kiss before hugging him tightly, "Nightey night Shun! I love you!"

Slowly she got herself out of the bed and made her way out the room, closing the door behind her while Shun stared after her.

He looked back out of the window and smiled to himself.

_I guess I never really worried that she'd fall for some other guy...even though she did go into an 'I love Dan' and 'I love Billy' stage, but I knew it was never serious.._

He turned his light off and lied on top of the covers.

_She was young and even back then she didn't entirely understand what was going to happen between us..._

He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes beginning to mist up.

_Mom..I promised years ago that I'd make you proud...you loved Julie and you knew that if she became mine, I would protect her and love her with every bone in my body...If Julie is destined to become my other half, I'll do everything I can to make sure that happens..because...I know you'd want me too..._

**^^; Well….eh… what did you all think? I hope you guys enjoyed it :') I really hope I'll be able to update this next chapter sooner than I did this one! -.-" I always get more determination when I have reviews from you guys though.. ^^ So please, review for me! I love you! Aishiteru! Mwah! XxXx Kit Ka-chan! XxXx**


	4. One Question

_**Ladies and gentleman, boys & girls….back from the dead for what seemed like ETERNITY to write a new chapter for her fans & supporters…! HEEEEEEERE'S KIT KA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! **_

**Kit Ka-chan: *Jumps onto the scene, screaming excitedly* HELLOOOOOO EVERYONE! HOW ARE YOU? AAAH! I've missed you all SO much! I cannot believe how long it's been, nearly a year since I've posted for here…? Has it already been a year..? I think it has actually. T_T Oops… Although, on the bright side, THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND! I can't thank all of you supporters enough for those reviews you've given me! *begins to cry all over the keyboard* It has really meant the world & cosmos to me! Getting sent emails about my new review brightens my day, it truly does. (: RIGHT! I think it's time to give you all the Shulie love you've been waiting for, nehehe~ =v= Enjoy this Chappie aiiite~? Be warned, there will be use of Japanese in this story but will be interpreted throughout. (Aren't I helpful? ^.^) **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Shun, Julie or any of the other characters in this Fan Fiction, neither do I own the song Pass Out as it belongs to Tinie Tempah, Sakura Sakura by Rin', Kataomoi by Emi Hinouchi or Po Pi Po by Vocaloid's Hatsune Miku.**

* * *

><p>"Shun! Shun, oki nasai! Dozo Shun, get up, please!"<p>

Shun heard the panic stricken voice and immediately sat up. He looked at Julie who was sitting on top of his bed, her pink silk nightdress on, looking up at him with big eyes. "Julie, what's wrong?" He asked her, climbing out the bed, "What's going on? And what the heck is that loud booming noise?"

Julie grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, "I was in my room with the radio on, listening to some music," She began hurriedly, "And then the song came on, and 'HE' came in the room! I- I was shocked! It was terrible Shun-!"

She reached her bedroom and banged open the door.

Dancing around the room holding a hairbrush with a pair of sunglasses on his face was Mr Kazami, trying to rap along to Tinie Tempah's "Pass Out".

"Look at me I've been a cheeky ninja! And look at all the drama we've started now!" He shouted loudly, "I'm in here laying on my back, singing Grandson, won't you give me one more track!"

Shun stared at him in disbelief, "Grandpa…? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled, storming over to him, snatching the hairbrush from his hand and removing the glasses from his wrinkled face, "Are you being _SERIOUS? _Go get yourself a green tea you senile old man!"

The ancient ninja smiled cheesily, "Aah, brighten up Shun I was just having a bit of fun!" He said, "But come to think of it, I do need a green tea…"

He walked towards the door, his more serious persona slowly returning back to him, "Remember Shun; you and I shall be going to the mountains after breakfast for your big test!" He called behind his shoulder as he went down the hall, "So I would hurry up and get ready, I will not be kept waiting!"

As the footsteps of Mr Kazami became more distant, Shun put his hand over his face, "Why me..? Why do I end up with a crazy man for a grandfather?"

Julie gave him a weak smile, "Aww Shun, don't facepalm." She said kindly, "It could have happened it _anyone! _In all truth, I love your grandpa!" Shun groaned, but she continued, "He's really funny! Although I do agree with you that he can be maybe a teenie tiny bit crazy…like, does he really believe that his enemies from the past are gonna find out where he is and kidnap him? They're all probably walking around in wheelchairs or holding walking sticks or something like that! There's no need to plant traps around the whole estate! I almost got caught in one of those nets he put down as I was on my way to your room."

Shun shook his head, "I don't know what he thinks and I don't think I want to." He replied, "Anyway, putting all what just happened aside, why don't you get yourself dressed, I'm gonna go do that now."

Julie nodded and humming an upbeat tune, she watched as Shun walked out of her room to go to his.

**~26 minutes later~**

Shun sat down on the floor opposite Julie. He was wearing his training clothes while Julie wore a strapless puffy violet coloured dress, gold shoes and her hair in to low plaits, accompanied by a purple rose clip that neatly clipped her side bang out the way. She looked up at Shun as he picked his chopsticks up, "So what was Grandpa talking about earlier on?" She asked inquisitively, "Y'know, about the 'big test' thingy you'll be doing?

Shun shrugged, "It's nothing big really," He replied, "Basically grandpa and I go to the mountains and I do my three-four hour training as I normally do…only this time grandpa watches me, takes notes for no specific reason then tells me how I'm doing from his point of view."

Julie listened in interest, "So, it's kind of like he's grading you?" She asked. He nodded. "Oooh, that is soo sick! Mr Hot-Shot is gonna get told where he's at when it comes to his ninja abilities! I'm so excited I can't wait to find out your results!"

After they both finished eating, Shun stood up and put his hood on before putting the mask over his mouth and nose, "I'm gonna have to go now Julie, but I'll see you later." He told her, "I don't mind you going anywhere in the estate but 'do not' go out, understand? I'd rather you went of exploring when I was with you then by yourself."

Julie giggled in amusement, "Okay then, I'll stick to your rules and try really, really hard not to break them on purpose," She promised, also standing up to give him a hug, "Bye Shun, ja matta!"

When he left the room, Julie walked outside into the garden and sat on the grass.

_It's funny…when I'm married to Shun, he'll be going off doing the things he normally does while I stay here waiting for him…_

She began picking at the flowers.

_It's not like I have a problem with that…I mean, like, that's the way Shun is and I wouldn't dream of changing him…'cause I like him this way…_

She suddenly heard a loud cough and turning in its direction, she saw Yuri and Nagi standing there, smiling nervously at her. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Juuri-sama," They both said, bowing, "Genki desu ka? Shun-sama told us that we were to stay with you whilst he was away."

Julie smiled brightly at them, "Genki desu ka, arigatou! I hope you girls are fine too," She replied, "Shun told you both to stay with me? I think what he 'really' said was 'keep an eye on Julie and make sure she doesn't cause mischief like she usually does'."

The two girls just smiled as Julie continued, "But it doesn't matter anyway, now you're here we can do something fun!" She said, standing up and dusting her dress off, "And I got an AWESOME idea for what we can do!"

In the next few minutes, all three girls were in the kitchen making lots of little cupcakes. "They will look so pretty and cute when they have icing and little sprinkles on them!" Julie gabbled, putting the mixture into the cases before placing the tray into the oven, "But we can't put it on all of them, Shun doesn't really like icing or sprinkles…I know he sounds a bit fussy and who _doesn't _like them, but we might as well make him happy and make some plain ones too." The twins nodded and put a big bowl full of cake batter mixture to the side for separate cakes for Shun.

After an hour of making not just cakes, but biscuits, cookies and muffins, Julie, Yuri and Nagi went into the living-room to think of what to do next. "Would you like Yuri and me to play music for you?" Nagi asked, "I can play the flute and she plays the koto."

"That's so sweet of you to offer Nagi-chan, but I'm not in the mood for that at the moment," Julie replied, "I wasn't us all to do something! And I think you have just given me an idea on what we can do…!"

Now, old Mr Kazami had a big karaoke machine which he kept for when his ninja buddies would come around and have a sing-song with him. Julie began setting it up and picking the microphone up, she handed it to Nagi, "Here, we're all gonna take turns singing a song," She told them, "There's no need for us to be embarrassed around each other! Let's just do this and have fun!"

Nagi stood in the middle of the room as Julie and Yuri sat down and watched her. She chose to sing Sakura Sakura and sand it perfectly, although occasionally stuttering at parts when she would remember how nervous she was.

Next up was Yuri who bravely picked her song and took a deep breath, "I will be singing Kataomoi." She said through the mike as the music played. Her voice clearly and sweetly sang the words as Julie and Nagi cheered for her.

"Well done Yuri-chan, keep it up!" Julie clapped.

"You're doing great Oneesan, you can do it!" Nagi encouraged.

When the song ended, Yuri passed the microphone to Julie before sitting herself down, relieved that she no longer had to sing.

Julie hummed cheerfully to herself as she look at the song suggestions, contemplating what song to sing, "I want to sing a song that will make the two girls dance and sing along to…" She muttered to herself when a certain song caught her eye. _Perfect! I'll sing this for them!..."_Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls! Can I please hear a round of applause for Julie Makimoto who shall be singing AND dancing for your entertainment this fine day!" Julie exclaimed in the deepest voice she could muster as the twins clapped and cheered obediently.

The tune played and Yuri and Nagi's cheers became squeals of delight as Julie began dancing in the middle of the room.

"Popipopipo popipo! Popipopipo popipo! Popipopipo popipo! Popipopipo popi- piiiiiiii!"

Nagi leapt off the floor and started doing the caramelldansen whilst her sister clapped her hands to the beat of the music.

"Saa nome, o mae suki darou? Yasai Jusu! Watashi wa kimeta, ima kimeta!" Julie sang as she bounced around, "Dakara node watashi no yasai jusu! Kakaku wa niyaku en~!"

Hearing the commotion, a few of the more mature looking maids peered around the room door and smiled at the sight of Julie dancing around the room doing another round of 'popipo's' whilst Yuri and Nagi happily joined in.

When the song eventually finished, they all sat down and sighed, "Well that was a lot of fun wasn't it?" Julie laughed, "No wonder grandpa has got this machine it's so awesome!"

The twin's heads bobbled up and down in agreement and they proceeded to put everything back. After doing so, Yuri and Nagi told Julie they had some jobs to do, but would continue to keep her company if she wished them to. "No it's okay, you girls do what you gotta do," She smiled, "I'm going to hang out in my room, if you need me you'll know where I am!"

Skipping down the hall and opening her bedroom door, she walked in before jumping on to her bed and pulling out her laptop from underneath it. "I wonder if Alice and Runo are online..?" She thought out loud, "I could do with some girly gossip right now."

She logged herself onto a chat site the three girls would usually use and waited for it to load.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PinkPrincessJulie has entered the chatroom…<strong>_

_PinkPrincessJulie: . Oooh it looks like I'm the only1 online! NOT COOL. _

_**HaosRuno has entered the chatroom…**_

_PinkPrincessJulie: Yaaay I'm not alone anymore! Hiya Runo sweetie! :3 :* _

_HaosRuno: Hey Julie! ^^ I didn't think you'd be on here!_

_PinkPrincessJulie: I didn't think you would be either Loool! xD Isn't it nightime where u are? Why R u not sleeping? xXx_

_HaosRuno: I'm not tired nd I can't sleep…what about you? What r u doing? Xx_

_PinkPrincessJulie: N'aww you poor thing *hugs* Oh nothing much ^-^ just waiting 4 Shunny to come bak from ninja training xxx_

_HaosRuno: *_* I still can't believe that u R shun's fiancée nd that ur staying at his place_

_PinkPrincessJulie: But I am Runo! Lol ^^_

_HaosRuno: I know bt I can't believe it! U did a gr8 job not letting any of us brawlers find out._

_PinkPrincessJulie: *bows* Thnx…I think? Hehe ;) I didn't wanna keep it secret but I suppose it was for the best xox_

_**MissAliceElegance has entered the chatroom…**_

_PinkPrincessJulie: Hey heyyy it's Alice!_

_HaosRuno: Yeah it is hi Alice! :D_

_MissAliceElegance: Hi Julie & Runo (: xXxXx It's nice to see you two one here, I didn't want to be on here by myself. ^-^_

_HaosRuno: Well you dnt need to worry, me nd Jules have been on here for about 5mins now..? I think anyway. Xx_

_MissAliceElegance: I can see…I was just looking at your conversation ;3 So your talking about Julie being at Shun's home?_

_HaosRuno: Yeahh I was sayin how I cnt believe she's stayin at his nd that she is gonna be his WIFE… Q_Q; craziness._

_MissAliceElegance: I think that it's pretty sweet^^_

_HaosRuno: -.- You would though… xxx_

_PinkPrincessJulie: Do u not like the thought of me bein with Shun, Runo? 0.0; xox_

_HaosRuno: It's not that at all, it's just wat u told us refuses to sink in! I think it's cool bt I just dnt get why u used to act like u were after dan if u knew u were gna be with shun… :S xxxx_

_PinkPrincessJulie: I was younger then, n I didn't really think it was serious. xXxX_

_HaosRuno: Why didn't shun STOP u then? (just a question xx)_

_PinkPrincessJulie: He tld me the time he didn't care, & that at the end of the day he would end up being with me, so he didn't mind (?) xXxXx_

_MissAliceElegance: Aah, I see.. xoxo _

* * *

><p>Julie's bedroom door opened and Shun walked in, taking his hood and mask off, "Tadaima," He said as Julie jumped in surprise, "How've you been since I've been gone?"<p>

Jumping off the bed onto him, Julie's random greeting caused Shun to topple onto her bed due to the surprise attack. "Shuuuun! You've come back!" She exclaimed excitedly, "I didn't realise it had been three hours already! I'm great by the way, how are you?! How did the test thingy go?! Tell me, tell me, tell me, TELL ME!"

"I'm fine thanks and grandpa graded me an A plus…" He replied, trying to remove the excitable silverette off his chest but failed, "I'm a 'professional ninja' in his words."

Julie clapped her hands happily, "Wow Shun that's like really great!" She said, "You must be over the moon, across the stars and dancing around the cosmos!"

As Shun was about to answer back to the 'absurd' sentence, Julie's laptop began making a funny beeping noise. He glanced down at it before turning back to Julie, "You gonna go check that?" He asked, "I need to get up anyway so it would be helpful if you kinda did."

Unwillingly, Julie stood up and went over to her laptop and blinked "Oh woah! Runo's been ranting on here about me walking off! Poor Alice, I better say something…"

* * *

><p><em><span>PinkPrincessJulie:<span> Sorry girlies! Shun's just come back n I was just talking to him ^^; _

_HaosRuno: HERE'S A THOUGHT JULIE, WHY NOT TELL US THAT B4 WALKING AWAY FROM THE SCREEN?! HERE'S ME TYPING AWAY ND UR NOT EVEN HERE! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT CAN BE?_

_MissAliceElegance: Don't worry Julie, we understand ^-^ Runo calm down, Julie's back now xxx_

_PinkPrincessJulie: Umm actually I'm gonna have 2 go now ^^; sowwy, I promise to talk to you gurls l8tr okay? xXx Bye byee xXx :* Love yoooooooou's _

_MissAliceElegance: Alright then xx Goodbye Julie! xx_

_HaosRuno: -_- U'd better tlk to us soon… love you too Julie xxx_

_**PinkPrincessJulie has exited the chatroom…**_

* * *

><p>When Julie turned her laptop off, Shun motioned her to follow him as he went to his own room, "Runo still can't believe that you and me are together," She informed him as they walked down the hall, "Alice says it's sweet…I hope Runo will learn to believe it, otherwise…well I don't know, but I'd rather she did. Now it's out in the open and all."<p>

Shun stayed quiet until they entered his room and when they did, he turned around to Julie, "So what you're saying is Runo is having a hard time registering I'm your fiancé?" He asked her. She nodded, "Well I've got something that will force her and everyone one else to believe it."

He walked over to his draw and opened it. Taking out a small red velvet box, he looked back up at Julie, who hadn't moved from the position she was in by the door. Gently, Shun took her hand and brought her closer to him before shutting the door. Carefully he then opened the box, making Julie give a small gasp. Inside was a beautiful rose gold ring with a diamond glittering in the mid centre of it as the lighting of the room reflected on it.

Shun got onto one knee, "If you put this ring on you finger, then it is official you're my fiancée." He told her softly, "Us both telling people that we're engaged doesn't seem like enough proof does it? This engagement ring will speak a million words without us having to open our mouths…"

Julie stared at Shun with wide eyes as he continued, "I could have given this to you ages ago, but I wanted to wait for the right time." He said, "And I also wanted to hear what you would say…I know you've been told since we were little that you are 'going to marry Shun when you are older' but that doesn't mean you love me…How every guy finds out if his girl really loves him, he asks her one question.."

Julie's heart leaped as Shun took hold of her left hand and held it in his. "Julie I care about you so much and I want you to be happy...I can't promise you that I'm gonna be the best guy in the world or that I'm gonna become some kind of drippy lovey-dovey prince, but I can promise you that in everything I do, I'm thinking about you and our future together." He began,

"Julie Makimoto…will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand that's another chapter written up! A bit of a cliff hanger don't cha think? Will she say yes, will she say no? Or wait- most likely she would like 24hours to think it over! xD I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I hope my readers had help with the Japanese throughout the story ^^; It was kinda translated, right..? Or wasn't it…? OTL I hope it was… <strong>

**Anyway, I'm going to stop blabbing now and ask you all a question….one question that will determine if you all love me or not…. *gets on one knee* My dear readers…will you all review this story for me..?~ *bricked* x3**

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WISH FOR THERE TO BE A FUTURE CHAPTER OF LOVE THAT WILL BLOSSOM AS THIS AUTHOR FEEDS OF HER REVIEWS & LOVES TO KNOW WHAT HER AUDIENCE THINKS.**_

_**THANK YOU.**_

_**YOU ALL ARE AWESOME.**_

_**I'M STILL NOT FINISHED WRITING, NO….**_

_**STIIIIIIIL NOT FINISHED HAHAHA.**_

_**OKAY, I'M GOING NOW…**_

_**ERMM….BYE.**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL MWAH! xoxoxo**_


	5. Just Another Day

**FORMAL APOLOGY TO READERS/REVIEWERS:**

**I KNOW I SAID I WOULD UPLOAD IN APRIL BUT MY COMPUTER INTERNET WASN'T WORKING IM SO SORRY! I HAVE TRIED VERY HARD TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA GOOD FOR YOU ALL, ALTHOUGH IT MIGHT BE CRAPPY, SORRY AGAIN. *goes to a corner and cries***

**Hello readers it's me again, after another long break….sorry. I know I said I'd be back sooner and all but please forgive me TT-TT College keeps me away..bad college…not to mention I've started a 1year fire cadet course that I've started doing so I've been super busy, gomenasai minna-san! I appreciate all the reviewers that still continue to support this story and I don't want to let you all down! I'm still coming up with new ideas on how to improve this story and your input means so much so thank you. I will shut up now and let you read. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOSH! Julie it's beautiful, like, STUNNING! I want one! Can I get one? It wouldn't be creepy if I did would it?"<p>

The silverette couldn't help but giggle at her sister's comments and questions.

"I know, it's gorgeous isn't it Daisy?!" She squealed back, "I've never seen such a beautiful engagement ring in my whole LIFE! Apart from mommy's one…I love her one."

Daisy's face leaned closer into her webcam until her lips were inches away from eating it, "I want it on my finger," She whispered loudly, "It's the type of jewelry I'd wear y'know. Shun's got good taste."

Julie's head bobbled up and down in agreement. "Like YUH! It completely had me speechless!" She sighed dreamily, holding out her hand at arms-length to admire the sparkling treasure on her finger. "Honestly Daisy, I wish you were right here with me to see it…you can't see how pretty it is through my laptop camera, it doesn't show the glittery-like shimmer it gives!"

"Aww well I'll be seeing it soon enough Jules, so don't pout, kay?" Her older sister smiled. "Anyway so how did you take the proposal? Was it romantic? Did he ACTUALLY get down on one knee? Tell me Julie, don't just leave me in the dark~!"

Julie leaned her back on the tree trunk. "Yah, he got down on one knee, it was sooo unexpected though." She bubbled, "The timing I mean. I was just standing there, looking down at him with my hands over my mouth all shocked then he was like-"

"But did you say 'yes'?" Daisy butted in impatiently.

Her sibling scrunched her nose up and frowned, "Well I said I'd think about it for a couple of weeks, but in the meantime, I'd like to wear the ring as a tester, WHAT DO YOU THINK I SAID?!"

Composing herself after the sarcastic retort, Julie brushed back her bangs and refitted the clips, "I said a very certain and sure 'YES' then he put the ring on my finger and we hugged."

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she remembered the rare act of affection Shun had given, by his own accord (and with no 'extra help), where he had taken the young girl in his arms and held her to his chest. It had given her a warm and safe kind of feeling…

Coming from her childhood years, Julie was never one to hide away her feelings of fondness, so when it came to Shun, she'd always made sure he knew he had a special spot in her heart of gold. Perhaps now he was also showing more of his lovey-dovey side…?

"Hello, earth to Julie..? Come in Julie…?"

The silverette blinked and turned her attention back to Daisy who gave a small grin. "Blanked out for a second, huh? Anyway, I'm gonna have to go now sis. Mom's cooking, and smelling of her homemade fajitas is beginning to get to me."

"Julie rolled her eyes playfully, but giggled, "Okay then Miss Hungry-Hippo, send mommy my love…oh and daddy! AND Billy if you see him…wait, make sure you tell his parents I say hi too. And can you tell my friends back at-" "OKAY Jules, I think I get it! Send the whole of Australia your love, right? Take care of yourself little sis, tell grandpa and Shun we all say hey."

"Hehe, gotcha. Love you Daisy! Mwah, mwah, mwaaah!"

The twenty two year old blew a kiss back before the screen went black and Julie closed the laptop. Momentarily, she just sat there, eyes closed, her back leaning against the tree as she soaked up the sunshine.

She had been at the Kazami estate for exactly one week now. Time seemed to have flown by but that didn't bother her, it wasn't as though she had a set time of when she would go back home, right? For now, she was more than happy to eat, sleep and explore her soon-to-be permanent home. Her indigo eyes peeked out from under her eyelids as she heard footsteps approaching and she smiled wide when she saw Shun. "Konnichiwa! You're back sooner than I thought you'd be!" She exclaimed, patting to the patch of ground next to her for him to sit, "Daijobu? You look a bit tired Shunny."

Shun nodded slightly, crossing his legs as he took a seat beside his fiancée, "A little, not too much." He replied, "I took a different route through the mountains today that's all, I'm fine. How has your day been?"

"But your eyes are all tired and you look worn out." Julie persisted, completely ignoring his answer to instead cup her hands on his face, frowning in concern.

With eyes wide and mouth curved into a worried pout, Shun couldn't help but break a small side smile. "Daijobu desu….I will admit that it was a bit exhausting, but I won't die." He gently placed a hand on top of Julie's which hadn't moved from his cheek, "You'll give yourself a headache." To emphasise this, he raised his other hand to her forehead and poked softly. "Plus you'll get a crease between those eyebrows of yours…"

Surprised, Julie withdrew both hands back into her lap, "I won't but you will though," She retorted softly, puffing out her cheeks in a childlike fashion, "Besides, I have an excuse to worry, you 'always' tell me you're fine."

She sighed dramatically as she stretched, perching her head against the older boy's shoulder. "It's like, even if you're really mad, you're fine. When you're hungry, you're fine. If you're sad, you're fine too…I'd like it if for once you'd just be honest with me y'know. It's like you're the king of 'I'm Fine'"

"Hmm is that so…?"

"Yah it totally is."

Shun chuckled as he looked up at the clear sky, "Well I'll keep in mind that you don't wanna hear that answer next time you ask me." He said, "Anyway, how long have you been out here? I'm guessing you've eaten lunch?"

The girl let out a long yawn, "I've been talking to Daisy for perhaps thirty minutes and I ate ages ago." She replied, looking back up at Shun, "We should go in now..I need to go have a look in that fridge of yours for some food."

They both stood up and made their way back inside. Like she had already said, Julie made her way straight towards the kitchen to where the fridge was, humming happily as she pulled this and that out. "Shunny I think we need to go out and do some shopping, there's no food here at all!"

Walking into the room, Shun rolled his eyes and stood beside the girl, "What are you talking about, this fridge is fully of food. Just not the food 'you' wanna eat." "…and we definitely need to buy some pop, I can't survive on green tea alone.." She mumbled to herself before sighing heavily, "I could do with some *Oreos too…and maybe some popcorn mmm…"

The amber eyed boy folder his arms and shook his head as Julie's mind continued to take her away from reality to where her food fantasies were. "Miss Julie Makimoto, you've got too big a sweet tooth." He commented, raising an eyebrow in amusement as the silverette came back to present timing on hearing her full name. She smiled cheerily at this, brushing fly away strands out of her face, "If I remember correctly 'Mister Shun Kazami', when we were younger it was YOU who had the sweet tooth." She challenged, "And if I recall, it was YOU who would have silly little tantrums when you wasn't allowed to eat pocky, not me.."

She giggled at the look of silent defeat on Shun's face, tilting her head to the side, "Uh huh I thought as much! One point to me, oh yeeeah!"

After a few minutes of being teased, Shun ended up sending a few members of the house staff to the shop to buy the candy-craving cutie a'few' items that she had written down. When they finally returned only fifteen minutes later, she had done a little happy dance before disappearing off with her three bags.

"Is there anything else that requires our service, Shun-sama?" The house staff asked in union, before the said male shook his head, waving his hand for them to leave.

"Sometimes I wish we didn't have all these servants here. They act more like robots than anything else." He muttered to himself, walking off into the directions his fiancée had gone, "But I guess it can't be helped…"

Hearing the sound of muffled music, Shun followed in the direction it played from, leading him straight to Julie's room door. Knocking on it, he waited for the girl to open the door, which was almost immediately. "There you are, I was waiting for you!" She laughed, pulling the boy into the room by his shirt sleeve, "Come, I got all the food set out, we're gonna have a party!"

Unable to find a good enough reason to refuse, Shun joined the girl on her bed where she had set up all her munchies in bowls. "I never saw you take these from the kitchen." He pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "THAT'S because I brought these up here when I left the kitchen to get my bow clip, "The seventeen year old replied, a pretty smile gracing her lips, "You've gotta pay more attention to detail Shun, I even waved them at you before I left."

"Then I must be going mad…" The raven haired male replied, frowning slightly.

"Hehe or you're tired~ you need to relax up a bit! That's why we're gonna have a two-person party; just you and me!" Saying this, Julie turned the radio up slightly before bopping along to the tune as she seated herself, cross-legged next to the ninja. In her excitable way, she began to tell him about her video call with Daisy; from the way the laptop had at first 'been stupid' by not enabling the sound, to their kiss blowing farewell.

"Oooh I can't forget, Daisy say hi to you and grandpa…" She added, biting into a chocolate chip cookie, "And she loves my engagement ring, she said she wanted one exactly like it!"

"Hmm really~?" Shun asked, mentally shaking his head, "I hope she was only joking about that."

"Well you know how Daisy-do is, she had those big 'I want and I will have' eyes when she said it." The silverette giggled, "But she can't anyway, I won't let her. This is MY ring and no one else is allowed to have one like it."

Picking up her left hand, Shun looked at the sparkling diamond, smiling at how well it suited the girl's delicate fingers.

"So I'm taking that comment as you like the ring…" He said, glancing back up again to see the Australian with the cookie half hanging from her mouth. "What do you mean, 'like it', I obviously adore the ring!" She exclaimed, almost choking on the small biscuit as she finished it off, "I mean, it means so much! It shows that we're getting married and-" She beamed at the nineteen year old, "It makes me smile because every time I look at it, I'm reminded that you love me."

Shun would be lying if he said that the silverette's words didn't pull on his heart strings. Leaning forward, he pulled the girl into his arms, closing his eyes shut. _Of course I love you…I wouldn't marry a girl I didn't care for, even if my mother had wanted me to… _Gently he stroked the soft hair as he felt the girl's own arms slip around his neck. _I promise to make you happy…I won't let you ever regret being put into this…If a simple ring is enough to show my love, I'll give you one more to close the deal completely.._

Julie's eyes stared at the trees outside the window as her head lay on the Japanese boy's shoulder. Considering that they rarely shared a moment of silence together, she didn't find it awkward at all. It was at these moments that she truly felt connected to her future partner and it meant the world. Closing her eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek as she tightened her grip on the boy, hiding her face in his shirt. "I'm really looking forward to spending my whole life with you Shun." The former Ventus brawler heard her say softly, "I'm so happy..I know I sometimes act like a complete baby, like I am being now, but I know what's expected of me and I won't let you down, kay?"

Letting go of his neck, the indigo eyed girl smiled through wet lashes as she cupped the boy's face in her hands, "I'm a big girl now so I'll act like it. After all, you deserve a woman and women don't act silly or scatty."

"But I don't want a woman.." Shun replied, stroking the tanned beauty's cheek, "I want a girl…I want her to tell me off when she thinks I need to 'lighten up' and I need her to pull silly faces to make me smile.."Kissing the tip of her nose, Shun then looked deep into Julie's eyes, "I don't need you to change Ju, you're already the whole package I need so remember that, hm? I won't tell you again.."

Nodding her head at him, Julie wiped away her tears as Shun rubbed comforting circles on her back. It didn't take very long before she was giggling again. As her mascara had begun running and where she'd been rubbing her eyes, the panda-like look made her look like an *Alice Cooper wannabe, causing her to laugh uncontrollably at her reflection in the mirror. After digging into her draw and pulling out the necessities to clean her face, Julie hurried out the room to the bathroom, promising Shun she wouldn't be long. The dark haired boy didn't mind either way, but reassured her he wouldn't go anywhere and instead looked around the room.

From observation, he could tell that the former Subterra brawler had already unpacked her suitcases as they lay empty by the side of the room. He could also see she made it comfortable by putting stand-up framed photos of her family and friends here and there, making Shun smile when he saw a picture of Runo and Alice she'd taken, captioning the look of surprise on both girls' faces at the unexpected camera. _That reminds me, I need to start making arrangements for the others to come see us. _He thought, raising a hand to rub his temples. _But not yet...I still need time for Julie and myself to talk about future matters. If Dan was around while we're making plans for the Engagement party or the Wedding, I'd get a headache.. _Thinking of how his best friend would try putting in a 'helping hand' caused him to shiver uncomfortably. _I'll wait a while…we haven't set an exact date yet anyway, so why rush into it._

With Julie bubbling back into the room, makeup free, she plopped back onto the bed next to her fiancé who was caught up in his thoughts. "Aish, you're scary when you think, you look like an angry monkey," She giggled, amused as his expression changed on her comment, "I hope I don't pull faces like that…you look like this-" Her eyebrows lowered into her eyes and her lips pursed into a miserable grimace.

Shun chuckled, "I'm guessing that it wasn't an attractive face I did then." He replied, "Sorry. I was just thinking that Dan and the gang are gonna be staying over at some point.." "..And the thought made you so mad you turned into an angry gorilla?" "Julie…" "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!"

Sitting up slightly, he watched Julie as she began making a strange sort of potato chip sandwich that had jelly babies inside it, "I don't want the guys coming over yet as we haven't had a chance to formally talk about the engagement party arrangements," He began, observing the girls expression closely, "We haven't had a chance to discuss the wedding either."

"Yeah..I guess we're gonna have to sort some of that stuff out before we have the whole group with us," The silverette nodded, "But hey, don't stress about it Shun. We'll get it sorted out and we don't need to rush into it right now." Closing an eye, she playfully pinched the older boy's nose, "Grandpa will help us, right? I can imagine him wanting to sort our whole wedding out himself-" "Which I won't allow." "He has to have a lot of input in it though, Shun."

"He will make our wedding overly traditional and I don't want that." The amber eye male replied, shaking his head, "You're not Japanese so you don't need to be put through this, that or the other. We both weren't put into a typical arranged marriage and I want to be fair to both our cultures. Grandpa had a Shinto wedding in mind for us anyway."

Resting her elbows onto her thighs, Julie rested her head into her hands, "So you don't want to see me in a Kimono?" She asked, disappointed, "That's not fair…I always imagined myself wearing a traditional kimono on our big day." Scrunching up her eyebrows, she gave Shun's shoulder a small punch when he didn't seem to hear her, "Hey, don't ignore me mister! Can't I at least wear a kimono? You think I won't look cute in one?!"

"I have no doubt you'd look stunning in one Jules. You might change your mind at the last minute though, you've mentioned that you'd like one of those big princess dresses before." He shrugged, "I want you to be one hundred percent happy with your dress 'or' kimono, so I'll start bringing in tailors or whoever's necessary to help us."

Satisfied to leaving it at that, the couple changed to a lighter topic of conversation, Julie taking lead. It seemed that time had flown by and when Shun next looked at the little clock by the girl's draw, it was past six. "I'm surprised no one's called for us, dinner was an hour ago." He commented, standing up from the bed to stretch his arms in front of him. "Yuh and I'm getting a bit hungry now," Julie agreed, rubbing her stomach that was already full of the sweet treats she'd only just finished eating, "I could really do with yakibuta ramen…"

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm gonna have to buy another fridge when we're married?" Shun smirked as the girl linked her arm through his.

"Maybe cos you'll have to." The younger gravely replied before breaking into a grin. "What? I am a growing girl after all!" "Mmhm, whatever you say Miss Makimoto...Whatever you say..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer to anything that sounded like a brand or was an actual person! I don't own at all! XD <strong>

**Please forgive me for taking my sweet time in uploading this. It actually makes me sad to think that people are mad at me for taking so long. I really do apologies so kick my ass for it! I don't even expect reviews for this, I am just happy to upload this and say I miss you all ^^ I am going to try writing more after watching some more Bakugan for inspiration. I have even written one-shots that I hope to post (ShunxJulie of course, they deserve the love) and I will do so eventually when I have time. Again gomenasai.**

**Well Shulie Soldiers, I'mma go now! I'm gonna try typing up some of the one-shot I've written so whoop! Hugs & Kisses! Minna-san ga suki desu! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
